point83fandomcom-20200214-history
Stolen Bikes
Yes, unfortunately bikes get stolen. Just ask Wreyford Senior. Here is a brief guide on keeping your bike in the pre-stolen stage, and what to do if it actually becomes full-blown stolen. Bikes That Are Not Yet Stolen If your bike has not been stolen yet, take a picture of it, write down the serial number, and email both of them to yourself. Do it right now. Write a note that says "if stolen, return to blah blah blah". Put this note in a plastic ziplock and stuff it into the seat tube. Nobody will ever know it's there. Heck, you'll forget it's there yourself. But if the bike shows up and there's a question of ownership, fishing this little document out of the seat tube in front of all parties WILL shut up any arguments to the contrary. If your bike is outside, and you cannot see it, it should be locked up. Your porch might be good at a whole lot of stuff, but believe it or not, it cannot prevent bike-theft all on its own. See also: Basic Rule 10 Keeping your bike inside is usually more secure, provided all of the doors protecting it from the outside world actually lock and/or close. See also: public apathy Homeowner's or Renter's insurance is remarkably inexpensive, and can be purchased with special riders that will cover loss or damage to the bike including crashes and theft. You'll need to get this coverage before the theft, and will need identifying information, proof of ownership (the receipt from the shop will probably cover both of these), and a police report of the theft to post a claim. At the point your bike does become stolen, you will probably want it back. If you ask us to do it for you, here are things that are helpful: Things That Are Helpful A thorough description of the bike. This includes, but is not limited to: make, model, approximate D.O.B., color, size and componentry. Details regarding the unique and personal semi-permanent changes you have made to the bike. Stickers are a good example. Even better is a picture of the bike. Seriously; if you have ever been on a ride, someone took a picture of you and put it on Flickr. The serial number. Your phone number. A police, stolen bicycle registry, bikewise, and craigslist report. When a police report is filed, it enters a national database that various law enforcement agencies will check, at the request of like anyone, regardless of what juristiction they're in. In Seattle, one can get to the SPD Pawn Unit directly with (206) 684-4762 or pawn.goods@seattle.gov and they can do it. This can be far more helpful than contacting SPD reception or administration. Sway Blowjobs! You can also automate some searching yourself, from craigslist alert, getting ebay to email you matching search results, and setting up RSS feed software for the other online classfields. There are also flea markets that come and go, found from a handful of directories online, some are occasionally glanced by cops, others aren't. And here are things that are not helpful: Things That Are Not Helpful A creative and colorful description of your sorrow. A creative and desperate description of your financial state of affairs. Details regarding the unique and personal removable accessories you added to the bike to reflect your unique and personal personality. Top-tube pads are a good example. They have already been removed, I assure you.